


Alphabet Drabbles (Dramione)

by goddessofsilvers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofsilvers/pseuds/goddessofsilvers
Summary: Short drabbles of Dramione. I needed a break from my long term stories and decided to create this little masterpiece of one shots that follow the alphabet.





	Alphabet Drabbles (Dramione)

...

A is for Apologies

...

Draco Malfoy did not apologize. Ever.  
Well, not ever.

Draco Malfoy only apologized to one person in his life and that was his mother. Narcissa Malfoy (née Black).

Anything else that apparently needed an apology, was given a curt nod and respectable silence. The I'm Sorry never escaped his lips.

Unfortunately Hermione Granger did not hear about this golden rule. Practically the only rule that Draco Malfoy ever truly followed. Never apologize.

And because of his one golden rule, the Malfoy boy was receiving something only to be called the silent treatment.

Draco Malfoy had received the silent treatment many times before. It was actually a blessing to him, he never really liked people anyway.

But, again, this was Hermione Granger. The Hermione Granger who had been completely avoiding him and depriving him of her complete existence for only 3 days.  
3 days was all it took to break his one golden rule.

All for the damn vixen with too curly hair, brown hypnotizing eyes and the amount of attitude that you wouldn't believe was in such a small person.

Blaise Zabini was right. He was a dead man the moment he made her laugh. Listen to him, a sap.

It was on that dreadful third day that he stood in front of her dormitory and said those words he swore to never speak.

"I'm sorry."

Nothing. He got nothing except for the squeaks of her mattress as she moved. How she wound him up.

"I apologize for being an abosolute git and for almost murdering your cat."

This time he heard footsteps. He smirked in triumph but the door never opened once she stopped in front of it.

"You have to apologize to Crookshanks."

Apologize?! To a cat?! He almost groaned in annoyance but stopped himself knowing it would not buy him any favors. Running his hands through his hair and grinding down on his teeth, he thumped his head against the door.

"You are unbelievable." He muttered.

"I'm waiting Draco."

With a heavy sigh, he couldn't believe he was doing this, he looked at the small table next to her door to see the smug fur ball.

"I am sorry, Crookshanks."  
He should have murdered the cat when he had the chance.

A few moments passed before she finally opened the door to her room.

"Was it really that difficult?"

"Covering up a murder would have been simpler."

She rolled her eyes at his comment as she leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"Apology accepted."

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to be updating this story regularly. Once a week hopefully, maybe every two weeks. However as school is about to begin it might change until further notice. 
> 
> Also find this on fanfiction.net : Alphabet Drabbles by QueenofNYC


End file.
